


Artisan´s artist

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Legend of Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artisan, Claiming Bites, Dragons, First Time, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Relationships: Irangi ( OC )/Nevin
Kudos: 2





	Artisan´s artist

Nevin in Town Square buying groceries, meat, fish, vegetables and some fruits. Even some nice and sweet pastries. He packed it all his backpack and took off, ready to head home.

Nevin landed to yard, entering his house which was home for his significant other who has been living with him one year already. Artisan went to kitchen, unpacking the stuff. His nostrils picked up new, somewhat strong scent that he hasn´t smelled before. It made him freeze, lifting his head up to get better grasp of it, he thinked back to his past when he readed about this, scent was dragon who was heat during mating season! Mating season! 

Nevin ran to living room, checking calender, it was 1th of march! First day of spring and mating season! Nevin´s heart was beating fast, he knew who´s scent it was, Irangi Colorwing´s, his significant other. Nevin´s tail was moving nervously, licking his maw too alot.

Artisan started to make his way toward bedroom that they shared, scent was getting stronger and stronger. He didn´t doubt it anymore, it was Irangi´s scent. It too started to make Nevin´s natural instincts rise. He opened door, looking down. He was Irangi lying on floor, groaning as breathing heavily. He clawed floor, he was restless due season.

Painter went on four, walking toward artist, sniffing him, he smelled like heat itself " N-Nevin..." Irangi looked him, Nevin backed off when he tried to touch him. If he was to take Irangi they would become mates, scent wasn´t helping him, it was making this worse.

Irangi managed to reach to kiss Nevin´s neck " Nevin. " Irangi whispered, starting to lick it " I need you.. " he said, Nevin gritted his fangs, damn the season. Scent was at its strongest now.

Nevin gasped when Irangi kissed him hard, desperated for Artisan´s attention. Nevin finds himself letting go of restrains of not to mate. Irangi spreaded his colorful wings, they were bright after moult, he moved his body and tail like dancing, Nevin followed his example, both let out sounds that dragons let out during mating season during the ritual.

Their bodies grinded againts each other, Irangi was getting more impatient which Nevin sensed, he nudged him toward bed. Irangi laid down on bed, Nevin climbing top of him, Irangi´s length was out, almost touching Nevin´s. Artisan kissed him, his claws running artist´s entrance, he pushed two fingers in Colorwing, making him exhale heavily " Nevin, please. " Irangi gritted his fang, Nevin saw him grasping sheets, desperate for Nevin´s claiming " I need you. Now! " Nevin looked him until he decided to fulfill Irangi´s wish and lined himself to artist´s entrance after removing his fingers and started to push in him. 

Irangi groaned loudly, making Nevin lick him gently " Relax Irangi. " he murmured as he thrusted himself in Irangi, heat took them both over.

Claws were clasped together, tails were intertwined, Artisan´s fang were on rainbow-wind dragon´s neck as thrusting in him " Nevin, please harder~! " Artisan heard his pleaded and fulfilled his wish, thrusting in him hard " Ah~! " Irangi´s back arched up, Nevin bites harder, groaning of sensation of this moment. He couldn´t believe his ears when he listened Irangi´s sounds, mating season truly had driven him crazy.

Artisan closed his eyes, smoke came out of nostrils, his body was trying to prevent overheating itself. Irangi roared loudly when Nevin released in him, artisan spilled between them, Nevin too roared of emotion.

Moments later Nevin moved to nuzzled Irangi as he pulled out slowly " I´m... yours... " Irangi breathed, his body was warm but it didn´t have methods to cool down like Nevin had other than waiting.

Artisan curled around artist, resting his head on Irangi´s neck " Sleep now, you have deserved it. " Nevin said, moving wing over Irangi. Artist could only yawn until he fell asleep while Nevin, his mate would keep a watch. Artisan could only smile, first time in his life he felt so alive. Mating season had brought them closer than before.


End file.
